Monstrosities of Life
by TwixyReitz
Summary: It's been a year since she died, and Nessie isn't quite sure why she was brought back. She knows that she has something to do, but can't tell what it is...and why are Yetis trying to stuff her in a sack? Sequel to The Monster in my Head. Thank you to The One Named MoonLight for the Cover Image!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is the sequel to The Monster in my Head, so if you haven't read that one yet, you should probably take a look at it before going any further! Reviews will be met with virtual treats and feel free to point out things that you're confused about or that I didn't do correctly (I believe that it's called "constructive criticism"). Any thoughts on what could happen next are also appreciated! *Looks at note* I'm rambling, so I'll be quiet now. Enjoy!**

* * *

He had been visiting the lake every night for a year, hoping that some miracle would bring back the one he loved. The full moon shone bright above him, and all of the rays were concentrated onto the lake. She had called it her Loch with pride, and rarely left it for fear of losing control of the monster that usually slept within. He was probably the only one that she had shown her true self to, and he was glad that she had started to accept Pitch as well. She knew what it was like to be betrayed and had been wary of everyone after becoming an immortal, going as far as to pretend to be cheerful for everyone when she was breaking down inside. He was the one who had broken through her walls and was always there for her, even when she broke down in panic and the monster slipped from her control. She had hated the thought of dying again…but she had died protecting him.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw both black and gold heading towards him from opposite directions and realized that he was crying. Pitch managed to get to the lake before Sandman, but didn't say anything, just looked sadly at the moon reflecting on the lake. When Sandman arrived, the moon glowed brighter. Dracula watched as the Spirit of Friendship was revived by the light of the moon.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this mini-chapter! Remember: reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome, and may be subject to virtual treats or mentions in the next chapter! Until we meet again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Yes 3mee and Moonlight, she is coming back! Moonlight...*secretly hands cookie and whispers* no one was supposed to notice that, so keep it a secret! Thanks to Moonlight and foxchick1 for following! *Gives cookies* Now, to the story!**

* * *

I should have been dead. Dead at the bottom of this Loch for the rest of eternity, so why…why was my soul being brought back? I felt someone's tears as my body was reassembled, someone I knew was crying. _'Don't cry…'_ I tried to tell them, but it didn't work. The moon was shining so brightly on me, it was a wonder that it wasn't hot.

My body hurt as my soul was thrust back into it, and the monster stirred. I was alive, alive because there was something that I needed to do. The monster gave me a gentle bump to help me start floating to the surface, which brought back memories of when I first became an immortal. As she occasionally bumped me with her head, I noticed that my hair was different, but couldn't tell what the difference was in the moonlight.

We were close to the surface when Manny spoke to me, _'Welcome back, Nessie,'_ he sounded really tired, like he had used most of his energy trying to bring me back.

_'I would say that I'm glad to be back, Manny, except for the fact that I was dead.'_ I scolded him.

He chuckled wearily, _'I suppose that's true.'_

We reached the surface, and the monster pushed me up so that I was standing close to the shore, but still in the water. I heard two voices that I recognized say my name, and some splashing through the water. My legs collapsed, no longer able to hold me up even if I was in the water, and someone caught me. I looked up to see the worried blue eyes of Dracula staring at me. Tears came out unwillingly, I knew that I had guests but I was so happy to see Drac that I didn't care. I held on to Drac as tightly as I could in my weak state, and he held me.

I stopped crying long enough to see Pitch standing on the edge of my Loch, looking like he wanted to join the reunion but didn't want to break us apart, "Papa!" I cried happily, reaching for him. Drac turned around and smiled at Pitch, still holding me so that I was kneeling in the water. Pitch smiled, not his usual evil one, and tears sprung to his now golden brown eyes as he walked over to us, trying not to let them fall.

Something seemed different about Pitch, besides the eyes, as he hugged me. He just didn't seem like the scary Boogieman that I knew. I smiled as I figured it out, "You finally took my advice," I whispered, resting my head on his shoulder.

He gave me a soft smile when he answered, "Of course. I actually remembered it when you told me about Dar…I mean, _Danny_ and how I was misunderstood." I chuckled, not wanting to move but knowing that I had one more guest.

Tired, I forced myself to look at the short golden man who floated silently at the edge of my Loch, "Who are you…?" I asked before he smiled and nodded in my direction. My eyes widened as I saw golden sand rush towards me, before it reached me and made me fall asleep on Pitch's shoulder.

*start of memory/dream*

_I had heard about Pitch's removal from power, but more than anything I felt sorry for him, which was probably why I wasn't scared when he suddenly visited my Loch for the first time. He was trying to figure out how to change Sandman's golden sand black, and was failing miserably. The tall man was muttering to himself, not paying any attention to his surroundings, when I decided to make my presence known._

_"What do ye have there?" I asked, faking my accent again, using the water to lift my face over his shoulder when he was beside my Loch. He jumped so bad, that he tripped over his own feet and landed in the water of my Loch. Of course, that had me laughing so hard that I fell off of my perch of water and fell in as well. Pitch stood up and glared at me while I was sitting in the water, laughing at him and at myself, but anger turned into curiosity as he realized that I wasn't human. After I was done with my laughing, I nodded at his hands, where the golden sand was still glittering, "What are ye tryin to do with that?"_

_Pitch looked down at his hands, seemingly confused. Once he realized what I was asking, his hand quickly turned into a fist and was hidden behind his back, "It's nothing! Now leave, before I make you!" he snarled at me._

_I shrugged my shoulders, "I would love to leave, if I could. But I'm a wee bit stuck here. Manny's orders," I told him matter-of-factly. He just scoffed and turned his back to me, fiddling with the sand again._

_"Ye know what ye can do with that?" I asked him, standing on a stump to look over his shoulder this time, "Instead of just using yer powers to bring fear, ye should bring courage to the wee ones!"_

_He jumped away, almost hitting me and knocking me off the stump in the process. I jumped from the stump and looked at him innocently while his amber eyes glared at me. Shrugging my shoulders I said, "Just a wee suggestion, nae need to get upset over it."_

_I supposed that Pitch liked me, because after that he came by regularly to make sure that I was alright and to share his plans with me. He would always talk about freeing me from Manny's control so I could go someplace else. I thought that it was sweet, and saw that, even though he tried not to show it, Pitch had a good heart. Of course, the Guardians refused to believe it and told me that he was bad news, so I decided to break all contact with them. Then there was Jack Frost, who thought that he was all alone in the world. I didn't tell Pitch because I knew that Jack would be the ace in the hole for Manny's plan to stop Pitch and bring him to his senses. The war was just beginning, if what Manny said was true._

*end of memory/dream*

I woke with a start, looking around my surroundings. Sandman saw me wake up and waved at me, catching my attention. Nodding at him, I realized that I recognized where we were. Dracula's 'hidey hole' was very large, and didn't have any windows or cracks to let sun through. I had been set on his bed, while both Pitch and Drac slept on the floor. Stifling my giggles, I tiptoed over them and went to were Sandy was waiting for me.

"Thanks for watching over them," I whispered to him, nodding towards the two sleeping men, "I know you did it because Manny told you to, but I'm still grateful."

He used sand to make a picture of a man plowing and I giggled again, trying not to wake the other two up, and sighed, "They do take a lot of work, but I'm sure I'm worse." Sandy nodded and made a picture of me sleeping. We shared a silent laugh before Sandy straightened and looked towards the cave opening. I followed him as he floated through the twists and turns of the tunnels. When we got to the opening, I saw the Aurora Borealis streaking across the lightening sky.

I looked at him and touched his shoulder, "If you need to go, we'll be okay," I told him. He looked at the weak light of the moon that was going down the horizon and shook his head. Sighing, I took one last look at the moon and followed Sandy back into the darkness of the cave.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Don't forget: reviews and follows will be met with mentions in the next chapter and virtual treats!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! How is everyone? Moonlight, your people look starved! Poor things! Here... *runs around corner and comes back with two wheelbarrows* would you like cookies or brownies? *North comes around corner, spies the brownies, steals one, and walks away while I stare at him* Everyone loves the brownies!**

***Coughs* Anyways, thank you to Saphirabrightscale and 3mee for following me! *Gives brownies* If you don't like what I give you, feel free to say so in a review or PM and I'll try to find you guys something different!**

**In other news: I won't be able to update my story for a couple of weeks because of a family trip and because I'll be with my Grandparents, who have no internet. My sister, TweedleDee29, will have my computer when I am gone for the second week and will (hopefully) be updating a bit more. I'll have my journals, and I'll (hopefully) have a nice, long chapter for you guys when I get back!**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

-Meanwhile: at the North Pole-

Jack, North, Tooth, and Bunny were standing around the Guardian symbol as the moon shone on it.

"Uh, guys? What's happening? Where's Sandy?" the white-haired spirit's eyes were wide as he watched the giant crystal come out of the ground.

"Manny's choosing a new Guardian, Jack. I wonder who it's going to be?" the Tooth Fairy answered, wings fluttering, "Not sure where Sandy is, maybe he had something to do, and Manny decided not to wait." North and Bunny nodded as they stared at the crystal.

"Please not the Groundhog, PLEASE not the Groundhog," Bunny whispered, cringing.

Three figures started to appear from the crystal and the Guardians that were gathered gasped. The first new Guardian to fully appear had long, wavy hair and was wearing a flowing dress that had long sleeves and came off her shoulders. The second one had kind of shortish hair and was wearing modern day clothes. The last one was Pitch.

North, Bunny, and Tooth gasped at the last one. Jack just stared at the other two, trying to figure out how he knew them. His mind wandered as the three other Guardians argued about Manny's choices.

_Sandy had been gone a lot and Jack wondered why. He had seen Sandy and helped him with the Dream Sand from time to time, but hadn't seen him for a while. Jack decided to look for Sandy, without letting the other Guardians know. They all had jobs that were important, and he didn't want to make them worry unless Sandy was in trouble._

_Jack followed one of the tendrils of sand one night, hoping that the Sandman wasn't hurt. Surely, he couldn't be hurt too bad if his sand was doing its job, right? He flew as fast as he could to a cave, where the sand was coming from. In the cave, he saw Sandy watching over a young, black-haired man who was dreaming of a girl. He couldn't make out any of her features besides her hair and kind eyes. Looking at Sandy, who had his back to the cave opening and was probably asleep, Jack backed out of the twisting cave slowly, as to not wake up the sleeping people inside, and smiled as he flew away._

He was snapped out of his thoughts when North boomed, "Let us get them, yes?" The other two reluctantly agreed, "Good. We agree. Yetis!" Six Yetis grumbled and came over to North to grab a snowglobe and a sack for every two of them.

"Uh, North? I don't think that having the Yetis shove them in sacks is going to help…" Jack tried to tell the jolly man.

North patted Jack's head, "Of course it will! You said you loved it, so why shouldn't they?"

Jack sighed and waited for the Yetis to carry out North's plan. There was no stopping him once he had a crazy idea in his head. Jack chuckled; those poor people had no idea what was going to happen to them.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please don't forget to review/follow, it will give you virtual treats and a mention in the next chapter! I will see you all when I get back!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Turns out that at the place we're staying at has wifi and I can use it! Yes, Moonlight, the long haired girl is Nessie (who else would it be?) and the short haired guy is Drac. It's okay 3mee, I'm glad that you were able to finally get back on. True, Jack is hot but *whispers* I think Baby Tooth might have a thing for him. You never know, she might have a few tricks up her sleeve *evil smile* I already have, *sarcastic* nothing like seven hours in a car with nothing else to do to get the creative juices flowing! 3mee, I agree with them...UPDATE! No more cookies for you unless you update!**

**Now that that's finished, Moonlight gets a cookie for giving me the anti-North's stealing machine! Now to the story!**

* * *

-Back to Nessie-

It had been a long day, and I was eager to head back to my Loch to make sure that the monster was okay. Pitch saw that I couldn't keep still and argued with Sandy for a bit. I heard a few words, but not anything to keep my attention from trying to hear her. I was starting to get worried when Pitch touched my arm and started pushing me towards the tunnels. Not daring to look back, I ran out to the entrance and towards my Loch, thankful that Dracula's 'hidey-hole' was close to it. Of course, Pitch followed me.

The monster was restless, but still wouldn't let me into her head to let me know what was wrong. When I got to my Loch she settled down a little bit, but still wouldn't let me in. I sighed and turned to Pitch, "Thanks for what you did back there."

He smiled at me, "Not a problem. How is she?"

I looked down at the water of my Loch and sighed again, "She's fine now, but I'm not sure what she was worried about…" Noticing my reflection I trailed off. Instead of my hair being one shade of blue, which it had been the first time I became an immortal, it was different shades of blue with green streaks through it. The blue was almost white at the top and almost black at the bottom. My eyes were the same blue they were before, but with green around the pupil and a light blue around the iris.

Pitch looked at me, confused, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just admiring my new look," I told him, not looking up from my reflection.

He laughed, "I should probably go, if that's all you needed." I nodded at him. When he left, I sighed, sat on my stump, and closed my eyes.

A few minutes after, I heard strange grumbling sounds and loud footsteps coming closer. I didn't move, but I kept tabs on them. They got quiet when they saw me and tried to sneak up on me, but since I knew that they were there, I made sure of my escape route while they walked up behind me. I dodged it when it made a grab for me and turned around to face two surprised Yetis from the North Pole. One of them held open a sack and they were both frozen. They grumbled at each other and apparently decided to try again.

"What the heck?" I mused aloud, dodging the Yeti that tried to grab me again, and I stepped into the water of my Loch. He tried to grab at me once again, talking gibberish to the other one that was holding the sack open, and was met with a deafening roar from the monster as she broke the surface of the water to protect me. The two Yetis stumbled backwards, turned around, and opened a portal as fast as they could. I just stared, confused, at the portal as it closed. Hearing about North kidnapping someone is one thing, but I didn't think the old man was crazy enough to try to kidnap me! I sighed and went over to the monster, trying to calm her down and put her back to sleep. She had become restless ever since I was brought back, like something was bothering her; but whenever I tried to see what it was, she pushed me out.

Suddenly, it dawned on me that she was probably worried that I'd forget about her if I left. I hugged her before the water started glowing.

I sighed and touched the glowing spot, "Aye."

There was a pause before Drac asked, "Ness?"

"Drac? What's wrong? Did the overgrown hairy blubbering fools get you? Are you with the ignorant old fool that sent them?" I growled, knowing that North could hear me. Not very smart, I know, but I was angry.

I could hear the smile in his voice as he replied, "Subtle is not your color today, how about I tell you what happened? Yes, the Yetis surprise attacked. No, I wasn't hurt. Yes, I was shoved in a sack, thrown in a portal, and told I am a new Guardian. No, I didn't accept the job. Yes, the Jolly Old Fool is listening. No, he's not listening to Sandy. Anything I should add?" He paused and continued in a joking jovial tone, "Oh, yeah! You and Pitch were chosen to be Guardians too, but the Yetis sent after you two came back empty-handed and the Jolly Old Fool is pretty mad."

Pitch was suddenly behind me, "Ah, so _that's_ why I was being chased by those hairballs."

I nodded, "Fine. We're on our way," and took my hand off of the water before Drac could make a comeback. Sighing, I pet the monster and reassured her that I would be back.

After it seemed like I was done, Pitch held out his hand. I took it and, without another word, he led me through a shadow. It was dark, but my fear was dulled to a dull roar as something brushed beside me and gave me enough courage to keep walking with Pitch. The journey seemed longer than it may have been, but after a while of walking we reached the inside of Santa's Workshop. Of course, we stayed quiet and snuck up behind them.

"You called?" Pitch asked, leaving me in the shadow. The Guardians turned around so fast I thought they would get whiplash.

"Where's the other one?" a white haired boy, Jack Frost, asked nonchalantly leaning on his stick.

"Who, Nessie? She's around," Pitch answered in the same tone, looking around the workshop, "Really nice place you have here, North. Be a shame if someone 'stole Christmas' again."

I silently laughed at the joke as North ground his teeth and started arguing with Pitch. Drac inched his way over to where I was still hidden in the shadows, "So, how was your day?" he muttered under his breath.

"Getting better all the time," I whispered to him, "How was yours?"

"Bad, but it's better now that you're here." I smiled when he said that, not noticing that our conversation wasn't overlooked by a couple of people. Sandy floated over to where we were talking and he was followed by Jack Frost.

"So…Nessie, is it?" Jack whispered to where I was.

"Yes, Frosty. I'm Nessie. Nice to meet you," I whispered back to him.

"…'Frosty?'" He whispered, holding his chest like he had been hit, "That hurts, Nessie."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, even though I knew that he couldn't see me, "Stop being a drama king and take it like a man, Frosty, maybe you'll earn a different nickname when I know you better."

Jack chuckled, "It's a deal."

* * *

**Sorry if there's any mistakes, I forgot to have my sister check it. Oh, she's read parts of it, like the part where Nessie steps into her Loch, and helped me with the insults.**

**Here's a challenge to anyone with skills (*cough* Moonlight *cough*): I want you guys to try to make a picture of Nessie! You can try to send it through a pm, or you can pm me for my facebook and send it to me that way.**

**Please leave a review, it helps me know what you all think and also gets a response in the next chapter as well as virtual treats!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again everyone! Sorry for taking so long, my brain decided to shut down and didn't want to work after I posted my last chapter. Thank you to Mama Mittens for following! *Gives cookie to Mama Mittens* And Moonlight, they aren't traitors if you have them working for you somewhere else. I'm sure it will be fantastic Moonlight, and I'm glad that you love my stories :)**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

After talking with Jack, the shadow that had been keeping me unseen melted away. Tooth and North stared at me with their mouths open while I was startled by all of the colors that suddenly appeared. Apparently the shadow had been keeping the colors dull. Bunny just scratched himself and grumbled about how they had been wasting time.

I smiled my brightest smile at North and he immediately softened, "Sorry for the delay, I wasn't feeling very well," I said as Drac put his hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. All of the Guardians smiled at me, not noticing that I was tense.

"Not a problem. You must be Nessie, correct?" North had his hand out to me. I took his hand and he pulled me into a hug, "Tooth is in need of a female companion!"

"Um, yeah, sure," I squeaked. He put me down and I felt the monster listening to everything in detail so I said, "Yeah, about that. I'm afraid I can't accept being a Guardian at this moment in time."

All of the Guardians, besides Sandy and Frosty, stared at me in shock.

Pitch grinned at me, "Would you like me to escort you to your Loch?"

Before I could open my mouth, Tooth spoke softly, "What do you mean you 'can't accept' it? What's wrong with being a Guardian?" Her purple eyes were filling with tears as she floated down and kneeled on the floor.

I sighed and went over to her, touching her shoulder as I said, "It isn't about you, Tooth, and it isn't about the Guardians, but I have someone…some_thing_ waiting at my home. If you ever need me, just let me know and I'll be right over." Setting a pearl next to her, I stood up and nodded at Pitch.

Before I walked through the shadow Drac stopped me, "Be careful, okay?" he whispered. I nodded and he kissed my forehead before letting me go and facing me towards the shadow again. Smiling, I let Pitch take me through the shadow and back to my home.

* * *

**Sorry if this was too short, but I'll try to see if my brain wants to cooperate tomorrow after my birthday party is over with (my birthday was today, but my family had other plans so we're celebrating tomorrow)! I do need some ideas, and everyone is welcome to pm me or tell me in a review what they would like to be done. Follows, favorites, and reviews are also welcomed. Until we meet again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again everyone! 3mee, it wasn't extravagant, just with people I call family. Moonlight...I'm glad that Nessie wasn't hurt (or thinks that she's a chicken) and thank you :3**

**Now to the story!**

* * *

It wasn't long before we were back at my Loch. Breathing a sigh of relief, I almost ran towards the water.

"Are you okay?" I jumped at Pitch's voice, I had forgotten he was there, and turned around to see worried golden brown eyes staring at me.

Letting out a weary chuckle I replied, "I'm fine, just forgot how exhausting it was to deal with excitable people like North and Tooth." He seemed skeptical, "I'll be fine after a little rest," I assured him. The monster's eyes were watching me wearily from the middle of my Loch, though her head was mostly underwater. I walked over to her, Pitch right behind me, to make sure she was alright. She looked at me when I was right next to her and she seemed worried.

I touched her head and everything she knew ran through my mind, "You might want to go get some rest, papa. Something will happen tonight. Let them know," I said mysteriously as she stilled beneath my hand. Before he could ask me anything, I let the water carry the monster and me under the surface to rest and make preparations of our own.

* * *

**Sorry for this short chapter, but next will probably be a fight scene. Please review and maybe have some suggestions on what might happen!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, I'm back! Thank you to FredWeaslyForever15 and Amandla123 for following and favoriting *hands cookies* You guys made my day!**

**Moonlight, you can make her do anything for a Saltwater Taffy. Watch and learn: Nessie, I want you to clap *holds out Saltwater Taffy* Nessie and the monster: *clap and do tricks* Good job guys *gives two Saltwater Taffy each***

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

After finalizing everything with the monster, it was almost dark. I nodded at her and we started to slowly float to the surface. As we broke the surface, I could feel the two that managed to break free this time.

Turning to the monster, I rolled my eyes, "Of course, it has to be the most powerful ones that get out this time!" The darkness approached and I swam to shore to meet the Big Five, Drac, and Pitch, using my powers to propel me through the water.

After I got to the shore I told them, "Envy and Pride are the oldest and the most powerful. Be careful when you attack them, and good luck."

"Wait, Ness, aren't you going to be fighting?" Drac asked me, his blue eyes full of concern.

I smiled at him, "I'll be fighting my own way, but I need to stay in the water. Don't worry, I don't plan on dying this time."

He opened his mouth, probably to tell me that I shouldn't fight, but was interrupted by a voice saying, "Oh how I _envy_ your courage."

Everyone turned to see a teenager with green eyes and long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail stepping out of the shadows. He was accompanied by a girl that looked the same age with purple eyes and long, wavy black hair that had not one hair out of place.

"Oh look, they're here already," I mumbled.

Envy looked at me, "Nessie! How wonderful to see you again!" He came closer to me, ignoring everyone else as they stared at him. The monster snapped at him right before he got to the water. He looked at her and sighed, "I really _must_ ask you how you manage to make friends everywhere you go, everyone usually runs away from me!" The monster looked at me and I nodded. She snapped at him again and managed to snag his green dress shirt as he jumped out of the way.

"If only I could have something like her," he mused, eyes clouding over as he planned out how he might be able to get the monster from me.

"Buzz off, Envy." I looked at Pride as she was checking her nails, "Do you have anything to say _Princess_?"

She looked up and stuck her nose in the air, "You shouldn't talk to me _peasant_, I will enjoy putting you in your place."

And like that, the battle begun.

Even though Envy was the eldest, Pride had the most power so the original four Guardians took her while Jack, Pitch and Drac took Envy. I smiled as they fought, those two didn't know the concept of working together. They managed to get a couple of good hits though, and I winced as I absorbed the pain from those fighting.

Pride screamed after one of the hits healed right before her eyes, "Why won't you bleed!" Drac understood what was going on and turned worried red eyes my way. Pride noticed and screamed again, this time towards me. She pushed the Big Four away from her and stalked towards me with death in her purple eyes.

Drac roared as he saw what was happening and ran towards us, but he was too slow.

I smiled as I fell backwards into my Loch and floated down, taking Pride with me into the watery abyss.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! That was the end...or was it? You'll just have to wait and see, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! Did you actually think I wouldn't update again? No? Darn :(**

**Moonlight...your comment made some sense, but it confused me a little. I don't think you need any more cookies or brownies O.o**

**On to the story!**

* * *

He stood there in shock as the others kept fighting Envy. Nessie had smiled, _smiled_, when she grabbed Pride's hand and dragged her under. Drac couldn't understand why she had felt the need to sacrifice herself again and screamed wordlessly to the sky and moon.

~The End...wait...nope, I lied :D~

I opened my eyes after the weight of Pride was pulled off of me. She must have used up most of her power trying to get out of my grasp, but we were in my element. There were trickles of blood leading to the surface of the water.

_'Are you alright?'_ the monster asked me through our bond.

I nodded, _'Just need a few seconds to readjust and heal myself.'_

She just looked at me with concerned eyes so I said sarcastically, _'Red is SO not my color!'_

The monster rumbled as the trickle finally faded away to nothing, _'Do you still need a couple of seconds? I could go up first…'_

I shook my head, _'Let's just get it over with,' _pointing myself towards the surface I told her, _'Let's go!'_ before propelling myself upwards.

She rumbled again and followed me up, pushing every so often if I slowed down. It took a while for us to get back to where they had subdued Envy. The first thing I saw when I broke the surface of the water was Jack and North trying to keep Drac from coming after me. I walked over to them and put my hand on Jack's shoulder, "You've done well, Snowball." I smiled as he nearly gave himself a headache as he whipped around and gave me a hug.

"Nessie!" a chorus of voices cried as Jack put me back down on the ground. I was tackled by a distraught Dracula right as I found my balance.

He touched my hair and my face, "It's you, it's really you! You're okay," he exclaimed before hugging me again.

I stayed there for a moment, hand resting in his hair, before I said, "Who did you think it was, the Reaper? I told you I wasn't planning on dying again!" Drac didn't smile as he mumbled something about sacrifices and stupidity.

Everyone else smiled, "Glad to have you back Nessie," North said, "Now, about becoming…"

"No."

"Vhat?"

"I'm not sure about these two," I said pointing to Pitch and Drac, "but becoming a Guardian isn't high on my list of things to do. Not that I'm not flattered, I am, but I can't. I'll be around if you ever need me, but I can't see myself being like you guys."

"But Manny…"

"Would agree with me."

Tooth looked at the pearl that I had given her earlier and whispered, "Is there any other way to contact you?"

"Of course! Just touch any water and whisper my name, or use the Aurora Borealis!"

She nodded and touched North's shoulder. North grumbled and used a snowglobe to make a portal to his base in the North Pole. Sandy, Jack, and Bunny stayed behind to talk to Pitch.

I sat up, Drac had exhausted himself worrying about me and had fallen asleep in my arms, and smiled at the moon. It seemed like we would be left to our own devices for a little while.

* * *

**And that, my friends, is the real ending. I hope you enjoyed it, and let me know if I should do some oneshots about what happens afterwards (or maybe some on the past?)!**


End file.
